


Ultimate Theory

by Fengyang



Category: Star Trek RPF, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Homophobia, M/M, Reality
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-23 21:34:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6130786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fengyang/pseuds/Fengyang
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zach一直不敢跨出超越朋友的那一步，直到有一天，他意外遇到了來自兩百年後的企業號成員。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ultimate Theory

**Author's Note:**

> 警告： **現實向** 。 **恐同** 。我是認真的，這篇不是傻白甜，慎入。  
> 補充：故事時間設定為STID拍攝期。

「Zach，待會拍完最後一場戲後我們一起去吃早餐怎麼樣？」

 

Zach把視線從劇本上移到Chris身上，Chris站在他的面前，扯了扯自己身上金色的指揮制服，臉上的表情隱約帶著期盼。

 

那樣的表情Zach並不陌生，但他還是第一次看見Chris穿著指揮制服做出這樣的表情。大部分的時候，當他看見Chris穿著這身制服時，Chris的臉上都帶著張揚得過分的自信。

 

攝影機前的Chris從來不會有這樣的表情，Jim Kirk和Chris在個性上幾乎沒有一點相似的地方。但是每當助理導演喊開拍後，這樣的Chris就不見了，取而代之的是劇本上那個生活在兩百年後的星艦艦長。

 

「Zach？」因為等不到他的回應，Chris又叫了一聲，臉上的表情變得不安。Zach曾經看見過這樣的表情很多次，在健身房裡穿著寬鬆T恤的Chris，在頒獎典禮後台穿著西裝的Chris，在派對的走廊上拉住他跟他說話的Chris，每一次都是為了相同的理由。

 

他眼角的餘光瞥到其他的工作人員，大部分的人都在忙碌地做著自己的事，但有些人注意到了他們的動作，而投來好奇的眼光。他嘆了口氣，「我不確定，Chris，我不覺得這是個好主意。」

 

「噢。」Chris再次扯了扯自己的衣服，臉上是明顯的失望。他咬了咬自己的唇，「好吧。」他說，對他露出一個勉強的微笑，「我想我聽見Tommy在叫我，我先走了。」

 

Zach看著對方離開的背影，強迫自己將注意力放回手上的劇本。那很難，考慮到剛剛發生的一切後，讓自己專心投入角色幾乎是不可能的事。

 

他當然知道Chris要什麼，他可以感覺到同樣的東西。每一次Chris對他笑的時候，在拼字遊戲上擊敗他的時候，因為同時說出一樣的話而交換視線的時候。每一次，當他和那雙蔚藍色的眼睛交換視線，他都可以感覺到在他們之間強烈的化學作用。

 

那不只是對於朋友的喜歡，他知道，他想Chris也知道。那天喝醉酒後的吻不只是因為酒精，酒精不會讓你想吻你最好的朋友，不會讓你覺得自己抱著對方時彷彿整個世界都因此而圓滿。

 

Zach偏過頭，在劇本的掩飾下看向Chris。Chris正在跟John說話，因為不知道什麼而露出一個笑容。他曾經也能這樣自然地跟Chris說話，因為自己逗樂對方而滿心愉悅，直到那個愚蠢的吻改變了一切。

 

Zach將視線轉回劇本，卻一個字也讀不進去，腦中全是那天Chris在沙發上看著自己，臉上掛著因為太多酒精而有些傻兮兮的笑容的樣子。

 

他收緊自己的手，捏著手中的劇本。他怎麼可能會不喜歡這個人？他們有著這麼相似的品味，和永遠都說不完的話。他嚐起來這麼對，彷彿是他缺失已久，終於尋找到的另外一半。

 

但是他怎麼能跟他在一起？Chris沒有出櫃，他不知道那是什麼感覺，不知道會有多少人因為這點而否定他。他不能讓Chris跟他一樣，不能這樣傷害這個他所深愛的人。

 

他強迫自己一字一句的看著劇本上的句子，強迫自己進入那個角色。那很有用，瓦肯從來都不是以多愁善感出名的。他看著那些句子，聽著Chris爽朗的笑聲，強迫自己成為劇本中的瓦肯。

 

※

 

Zach走在Getty中心裡，因為聽見一旁的孩子和自己的父親撒嬌而露出一個笑容。他不太習慣這樣的博物館，卻又感到有股奇異的熟悉。大廳裡充滿了來自各地的遊客，不同的語言充斥著整個空間，就像劇本裡這裡總是充滿了來自各個星球的外星人。

 

過去幾個月，他幾乎每個禮拜一的公休日都會來這裡。這裡在電影中是星聯在舊金山的總部，他們有不少戲份都是在這裡拍攝的。

 

公休時的博物館當然不會是現在的樣子，但是他很享受這裡的陽光。有次他在拍戲的空檔看見Chris在玫瑰迷宮裡，臉上的笑容比陽光還要燦爛。

 

那時候他還沒有意識到自己愛上了這個人，只是在對方因為發現自己的存在，而露出一個更燦爛的笑容時幾乎溺斃在那雙宛若游泳池深處的眸子裡。

 

他走出建築，朝著玫瑰迷宮走去。早晨的陽光灑在他的身上，讓他糟糕的心情稍微好一點。早上的最後一場戲簡直是災難，Kirk和Spock因為觀念不同而陷入爭吵，他看著Chris因為憤怒而有些泛紅的眼眶，唯一的想法就是把這個人擁進懷中，狠狠地吻住對方，承諾不管如何他都會在那裡。

 

除了他無法這麼做，Spock不會這麼做，而Zachary不行這麼做。所以他只是不斷說錯台詞，在JJ決定把這場戲延到第二天時像身後有惡鬼在追那般匆匆離開片場。

 

在開著車在洛杉磯毫無目的地開了一小時後，他看著前方的車陣，突然想到在一切還在軌道前，Chris在玫瑰迷宮前對著自己微笑的樣子。出於他無法解釋的理由，他開著車到了山腳下，搭上前往Getty中心的專線鐵道，回到這裡。

 

Zach走下最後一階台階，在看見Chris時驚訝地停下腳步，沒有想到自己會在這裡遇到正在想著的人。「Chris？」他走上前，將手搭上那個站在護欄邊的人的肩膀，「我以為你說你要回家睡覺。」

 

Chris轉過頭來，眉毛揚起。「見鬼。」他說。

 

Zach的手像是被電到那樣彈開，眼前的這個人長得很像Chris，但是卻又不是Chris。Chris從來都不會這樣看著他，眸中的陌生彷彿他們是兩個毫無交集的陌生人。「抱歉，我認錯人了。」他強迫自己扯出一個微笑，不喜歡Chris用這樣的眼神看著自己的那個念頭。「你和我的朋友長得很像。」

 

「你說我長得和你的朋友很像？」那個人轉過身，將手交叉在胸前，靠在護欄上。

 

Zach點點頭，「不說話的時候看起來幾乎一模一樣。」他尷尬地說，「我很抱歉。」

 

長得很像Chris的人眉毛揚得更高，他從口袋中掏出一台翻蓋手機，「Kirk呼叫艦橋。」

 

「我是Spock。」手機傳來這樣的回答。

 

「我想你最好下來看看，Spock，到我的座標來。」Kirk說，在得到對方的應允後蓋上自己的通訊器。

 

Zach震驚地看著眼前的人關上自己的通訊器，見鬼的那顯然不是翻蓋手機。

 

「見鬼。」他說。

 

※

 

「這是某種玩笑嗎？」Zach看著眼前逐漸成形的人影，震驚得幾乎要往後跳。

 

因為他的存在，剛剛被傳送到地上的瓦肯人眉毛尖銳地揚起，「艦長，我並未預料到有其他人的存在，你必須知道，這違反了最高指導原則。」

 

「冷靜，Spock，你看看他。」Kirk撐起自己，拍了拍瓦肯人的胳膊，「你看看他，我想我知道我們為什麼會回到這個年代了。」

 

「因為計算的錯誤，導致我們被彈進了錯誤的年代。」Spock將手放在自己的身後，一本正經地回答。

 

「不，我們回到這個特定的時間點是因為他。」Kirk指向他，彷彿他不存在似地與自己的大副討論起來，「你看看他，他看起來像是被什麼困住了，這肯定是我們到這裡的理由。」

 

「我們不能干預過去的人的生命軌跡，那不單會違背最高指導原則，還會影響事情原本的發展。」

 

「但如果我們的干預正好是事情原本的樣子呢？」Kirk問，「如果我們回到這個年代不僅僅是因為計算錯誤，而是因為這本來就是歷史應該要有的樣子呢？你在計算的時後從來不會犯這種錯誤的，但是我們這次的時間差了幾乎五十年。」他頓了頓，「而且你看看他，」他再次指向Zach，「他跟你長得幾乎一模一樣，他甚至還有個跟我長得一模一樣的朋友，那不可能是巧合。」

 

「你們兩個……」Zach無奈地看著眼前幾乎當他不存在的兩人，「我可以聽得見你們，你們知道這一點，對吧？」

 

討論得若無旁人的兩人停下來，同時轉過頭看向他。

 

「說真的，Spock，你應該看看他以為我是他『朋友』時的表情。」Kirk強調著朋友那個字的音節，「我很確定他們絕對不只是朋友這麼簡單。」

 

「我無法為數據不足的事情做評論，」Spock同樣看著他，那張和他畫完妝後幾乎一模一樣的臉讓Zach有種看著自己的怪異感，「但我同意這不是巧合。」

 

Zach忍著撫額的衝動，懷疑這一切只是一場夢，他大概是太累，在前往博物館的車上睡著了。他不可能碰到了真正的Kirk和Spock，他們應該是科幻故事裡的角色，更別提他們和Chris和他長得這麼像，那機率更是小到不可能。

 

兩人看著他，身後的陽光照在他們身上，在地上形成陰影。Zach看了看那兩個因為角度的關係而重疊在一起影子，又抬起頭來看了看幾乎手臂貼著手臂站在一起的兩個人。

 

夢會這麼真實嗎？他不確定地想著。

 

這肯定是在作夢，對吧……？

 

※

 

「所以你說你是個演員？在電影裡扮演Spock？」Kirk盤腿坐在自己床上，問。

 

Zach點點頭，一邊克制自己四處張望的衝動——在接下Spock這個角色前他可從來沒想過自己有一天會被帶上真正的企業號，更別提是經歷真正的傳送了。傳送的感覺很奇怪，但比他想像中的好多了，就是感覺有點冷。「我們的電影叫做Star Trek，最早的時候是電視劇，有很多系列，我所扮演的系列是最早的那個系列的重啟宇宙。」

 

Kirk吹了聲口哨，「Star Trek，我喜歡這個名字。」他抬起頭，看著站在床邊的Spock，「聽起來很符合我們平常的工作，對不對？」

 

瓦肯人的眉毛抽動了一下，「你們的故事，製作人是誰？」

 

Zach奇怪地看著對方，「JJ是製作人，同時還是我們的導演。」

 

「你提到電影是重啟宇宙，最早的製作人是誰？」

 

「Spock，怎麼了？」Kirk奇怪地看著自己的大副。

 

「Jim，Mr. Quinto所描述的故事對未來的世界猜測準確度太高，雖然有些事件不對，但是大方向卻是準確的，我必須猜測——」

 

「寫這個故事的人知道我們的事？」他還沒說完，Kirk立刻會意過來，他轉向Zach，「告訴我，他是誰？」

 

Zach眨眨眼，他怎麼可能知道最早的製作人是誰，那已經是五十年前的事了。「我不知道。」他困惑地道，「那已經是五十年前的事了，我聽說他已經過世很久了。」

 

Kirk的眉頭擰起來，「該死，這下我們真的得回去一九六六年了，這件事若不查清楚很有可能會影響星聯的建立。」

 

「也許事情沒有你想得這麼困難，」Spock走到固定在牆上的電腦前，「電腦，歷史資料查詢，電視劇Star Trek。」

 

『查無此資料。』

 

「這不可能。」Kirk的眼珠子轉了轉，在看見Zach時像是想到了什麼。他從床上站起來，走到電腦旁邊，「電腦，歷史資料查詢，電視劇Star Trek。授權者，Kirk上校，James Tiberius。」他把臉湊到電腦前，讓電腦掃描自己的瞳孔。

 

『聲紋確認，瞳紋確認。』電腦確認道，黑色的屏幕開始跑出資料，『Star Trek，首映於一九六六年，製作人Gene Roddenberry——』

 

「見鬼，居然是他。」Kirk叫道，臉上的表情變得嚴肅，「Spock，這就是我們的任務。我們的任務是負責確保Gene Rodenberry在一九六六年的時候成功當上製作人，記得嗎？現在看來他的確當上製作人了，Star Trek就是星聯指揮要我們確保成功播出的系列。」他的眉頭因為太多的疑問而擰起來，「只是我不明白星聯指揮為什麼要這麼關心一部三百年前的電視劇，資料甚至保密到需要用到授權碼。在我們那個年代，電視劇這種娛樂甚至不存在......」

 

「Jim，根據我對電視劇的了解，這種古老的娛樂在當時對於年輕人的意識型態影響是巨大的。」

 

「他是對的，上個月NASA發射火箭時在記者會上用了Star Trek的開場詞，」Zach開口，試圖提醒一討論起來就完全若無旁人的兩人自己的存在，「太空，人類的最終疆界。」他簡略地重複那段開頭，因為Chris在這次的電影中是負責說這段台詞的人而對這段台詞熟爛於心。他清了清喉嚨，強迫自己把注意力放回眼前的事情上，「我的意思是，你不知道電視與電影對主流文化的影響有多大，很多人因為這個系列加入NASA。這是為什麼我——」他頓了頓，強迫自己說出來，「為什麼我當演員的原因，為了做一些改變，讓事情......變得更好......」

 

「什麼事情？」Kirk問。

 

Zach抿唇，「那是我的私事。」

 

「好吧，」Kirk沒有追問，轉向Spock，「Spock，如果他說的是真的，那我想我知道為什麼星聯指揮分配了我們這次任務，卻又不肯讓我們知道太多細節了。」

 

「保護製作人的安全。」Spock回答。

 

「對，照他所說的，那Star Trek對後來星聯成功建立起了很大的影響。也許不像Cochrane的第一次接觸這麼具有歷史意義，但是它的確改變了普通民眾的意識形態。」他拍了一下瓦肯人的胳膊，露出一個笑容，「現在一切都有解釋了，我告訴過你這肯定不是巧合。」

 

Zach感覺到眼眶有些刺痛。眼前的人類和瓦肯人相處起來是如此自然，他很確定Chris和自己曾經也是這樣。媒體曾經戲稱他們是共用腦，Chris吃飽時會和他一起抓著手機玩拼字遊戲，或是在接受採訪時一搭一唱的一起回答問題。就像Kirk和Spock，一個人開了頭，另外一個人就能接下去。而Chris沒吃飽時，則會一臉無辜地看著他，讓他把媒體正在問的問題接過去，不管那個問題他想不想回答。

 

Kirk和Spock的默契曾經也在Chris和他之間，直到那個愚蠢的吻......

 

「你看他，Spock，如果不是因為你從來不會做出這種表情，我會很肯定地說他要哭了。」

 

「那會是高度不合邏輯的，Jim，Mr. Quinto並沒有瓦肯血統，你不能使用對我的了解去理解他。」

 

「但你看看他——」

 

Zach回過神，意識到原本正在快速交談的兩人停了下來，正一起看著自己。

 

「那個長得很像我的人，他叫什麼？」Kirk將手臂還抱在胸前，靠在牆上。他的腿交疊在一起，挑起一邊的眉。

 

Zach眨眨眼。

 

「你知道，就算你不告訴我，我也可以輕易查到他的資料，到時候就不是只有名字了，你甚至會知道他的死亡日期——」

 

「Chris Pine，Christopher Whitelaw Pine。」那個可能性讓Zach立刻說出對方的名字。因為接演這個系列，他研究過Star Trek的世界觀，也知道船上配備的電腦究竟都能做些什麼。Kirk是認真的。

 

「Chris，」Kirk重複了一下這個名字，轉過頭看向Spock，「這麼多演員，他們偏偏挑了一個和Chris同樣名字的演員來扮演我？這是什麼玩笑嗎？」

 

「Jim，你喜歡Chris這個名字。在我們還不知道Joanna的性別前，你甚至提過要用Chris當我們兒子的名字，以榮譽Pike准將。」

 

Zach差點嗆住。「你們有女兒？」他不敢置信地看著眼前的兩個人，「那不可能，你們不可能在一起。」

 

「Jim與我的婚姻受到聯邦、地球，以及瓦肯的法律保護。」Spock看著他，「但是我無須跟你證明Jim與我的婚姻。」

 

「等等，Spock，我覺得這不是他在意的事。」Kirk站直身體，將手搭上瓦肯人的肩膀，示意對方安靜。「你沒有跟Chris在一起？」

 

Zach再次感覺到眼眶的刺痛感。「不。」他低下頭，不想看對方如此自然地觸碰瓦肯人的模樣。那太像Chris和他曾經的樣子了。「我們......不能在一起......」

 

「狗屎，」Kirk說，「我去過你無法想像的地方，見過不同宇宙的Spock和Kirk，其中有個宇宙的大副需要靠殺死艦長才能上位，但是那個Spock還是和Kirk在一起了。」他頓了頓，「每個宇宙的Spock和Kirk都在一起，那就是宇宙運作的模式。雖然你們並不真的是Spock和Kirk，但我會說你們所扮演的角色讓你們在某種程度上的確是我們。現在，別告訴我那些鬼話，你很顯然是愛著Chris的，我不相信你們之間的問題會比一整個帝國法律還要棘手。」Zach抬起頭，看見Kirk盯著他，和Chris同樣蔚藍的眼睛有著不容拒絕的堅定。「我要知道事實，你們為什麼沒有在一起？Chris拒絕你了？」

 

Zach咬唇。「不，他喜歡我，我可以感覺得到......」

 

「那麼為什麼？」Kirk咄咄逼人，不給他半點喘息的空間。

 

「我們不能在一起，好嗎！」Zach忍無可忍地吼道：「也許你沒有辦法想像，但這就是我的世界運行的模式，兩個男人不能在一起，就是這麼簡單。」

 

「為什麼？和外星人談戀愛都不是問題，我看不出來和同樣是人類的人交往會造成什麼問題，那太荒謬了。」Kirk的眉毛再次揚起。「愛不應該因為種族和性別而受限，我們早就過了需要透過男女的結合確保種族延續的年代。」

 

如果不是因為那張臉和Chris長得太像，Zach大概會直接上去給對方一拳。

 

「很多原因，法律、社會的接受度—」

 

「你所生活的國家會在兩年後通過全國性的法案，認可同性間的婚姻。」一直沒有說話的Spock突然說道，「未來十年內，地球上其他的國家會通過相同的法案，法律的問題在十年後已經不再存在。」

 

Zach看著他，像是突然間聽不懂對方說的話。Kirk口中的宇宙翻譯機肯定是故障了。

 

「你說—」

 

Spock點點頭，「二十一世紀初期通過了很多對我們的年代影響重大的法案，如果不是因為地球的意識形態足夠開放，儘管人類成功製造出曲速引擎，瓦肯也不會進行第一次接觸。太過保守跟原始的社會型態無法接受外來文明，而那，根據定義，違背了最高指導原則。」

 

Zach突然覺得全身的力氣像是被抽空了似的。那感覺就很像連續拍了幾天幾夜的戲，你必須不斷假裝自己是另外一個人，在導演喊收工後癱在地上，終於能夠做回自己，卻累到連站起來的力氣都沒有。

 

如果他們說的是真的呢？如果兩年後，美國真的通過了法案呢？

 

「但是社會的接受度—」他虛弱地道：「觀眾不會接受這一切的，我經歷這一切太多次了。我不能讓Chris被放入跟我一樣的位置，他愛他的工作，不能做他愛的工作會殺死他。」

 

「你的假設是錯誤的。」Spock再次開口，「法律的通過代表意識形態的改變，同樣的問題會在十年內獲得解決。」

 

「這全都是狗屎，」Kirk接著說，「我在學院的時候也許沒修過法律，對這些法律一點概念也沒有，但是我知道我自己。」他伸手握住瓦肯人的手，「那就是我愛這個人，我可以放棄所有的一切，就算是對企業號的指揮權，我也要跟這個人在一起，」他的聲音很堅定，臉上的表情和Chris看著他時悲傷的表情完全不一樣，「不能跟他在一起才是會殺死我的東西，我很確定對Chris來說也一樣。」

 

「T'hy'la，吾珍視汝。」Spock突然說了一串瓦肯文，臉頰有些發綠。Zach很確定對方說的話肯定不只是宇宙翻譯機所翻譯出來的意思，第一個字甚至沒有譯文，而Kirk的反應更是加深了他的猜測。

 

Kirk對Spock露出一個笑容，臉上是不容錯變的愛意。「我也是，Spock。」他笑著說，更加收攏自己握住瓦肯人的手。Zach看著兩人交換的視線，知道自己願意拿所有的一切去交換Chris這樣笑著看向自己。

 

不能與Chris在一起，那的確會是殺死他的東西。

 

幾個小時前Chris失落地看著自己的表情再次出現在他面前，他不曉得自己怎麼會沒有注意到那片蔚藍裡熄滅的星光。

 

他曾經希望自己能夠做出改變，這是他為什麼對媒體展現真正自己的原因。現在，他有機會去改變，不僅僅是改變自己的人生，更是為其他因為以為自己不一樣而躲在衣櫃裡瑟瑟發抖的孩子。

 

但是最重要的，是Chris。如果真如Kirk所說，宇宙的真理是他們終將在艦橋相遇，那麼生活在沒有曲速的年代，卻仍在劇組架構出來的艦橋與Chris相遇的他們必定也是真理的一部份。

 

「我不想打斷你們，」Zach露出幾個月來第一個真心的笑容，「但是你們能不能先把我傳送回地上？我有事情要處理。」

 

Kirk轉過頭來看著他，笑著的模樣和Chris對著他笑時一模一樣。他打開通訊器，在通訊器那端傳來輪機長濃重的蘇格蘭口音時開口笑道：「Scotty，一人傳送，鎖定Mr. Quinto，他要回家了。」

 

※

 

Zach按下Chris家的門鈴，門內傳來一陣碰撞聲，然後門被人打開了。Chris大概剛剛才洗過澡，身上已經換上了乾淨且寬鬆的衣物，一頭金褐色的頭髮亂糟糟的。

 

「Zach？」他驚訝地說，「我沒有想到你會過來？出了什麼事嗎？」

 

Zach看著眼前的人，不知道自己怎麼能沒有注意到對方眼中的渴慕。Chris也許是名成功的演員，但是下了戲後，那個有些緊張地對著自己微笑的Chris從來都不懂得掩飾自己。

 

「我改變心意了。」他晃了晃手中的紙盒，裡頭有從企業號的複製機做出來的班乃迪克蛋，一邊暗自希望自己沒記錯對方喜歡吃這個。「我想你在睡前會想吃點東西。」

 

Chris眨眨眼，把門打得更開讓他進去。

 

「那真是太貼心了。」他關起門，對他露出一個有些緊張的笑容。

 

那是壓垮Zach的最後一根稻草，他上前，摟住對方的腰，不容拒絕地吻上對方。他早就應該要這麼做，在他們喝醉酒後交換了好幾個吻後，在Chris對他露出傻兮兮的笑容後，他就應該要把握住這個人，從此再也不放開對方，而不是被他們之間強烈的化學作用嚇得逃之夭夭。

 

Chris嚇了一跳，藍色的眸子因為吃驚而縮小。Zach看見自己的影子倒映在那片蔚藍裡，然後那因為吃驚而收縮的瞳孔開始放大。

 

Chris輕嘆一聲，閉上了眼。他的手回擁住他，張開唇容許他的探索。

 

Zach跟著閉上眼，更深地吻住對方。他想他知道Spock說的那句瓦肯語是什麼意思了。

 

那的確是宇宙的最終邏輯。

 

\-----Ultimate Theory 全文完-----

 

 

 

 

 

*Getty Centre和玫瑰迷宮 ([圖片來源](http://www.free-city-guides.com/los-angeles/getty-center/))

*Getty Centre在STID裡的場景 ([圖片來源](http://www.seeing-stars.com/Locations/StarTrek-IntoDarkness.shtml))


End file.
